The Deadly Game of Love and Addiction
by ohmygodtheykilledme
Summary: Kenny is obsessed with two things: getting into trouble and having sex. It's one night when he finds both of those things in one person that he finds himself addicted to them. What is a poor boy to do? ( Crenny, smut, happiness, drugs, Yaoi, name it it's there )
(*Author's Note*: WARNING: There will be a LOT of YAOI (boy x boy), drug use, good times, crying, roughness, and sexuality, so have fun reading this sloppy masterpiece. It's an adventure!)

Kenny found himself lying in the middle of the sidewalk, his head pounding and his vision blurred. He had absolutely no recollection of what had happened the previous night, nor could he even begin to guess. Life was currently a disaster, he was eighteen and still living in an abusive home, he had a horrible habit of drinking and smoking weed, half the time he woke up in people's houses he didn't even remember meeting, and today he didn't even make it back to his house. That part didn't bother him as much, that place was a fucking disaster. By this point, he had grown out of covering his mouth with his hood, and was more comfortable showing his face, mostly for the sake of getting laid… but whatever. His style had evolved to a beat up orange hoodie, skinny -ish jeans, they were Kevin's before they were his, and holey, beat up black Converse. His outfit choice was a representation of his lack of money, along with the smudges of dirt that would appear on his face from time to time. Still rocking the shaggy blonde hair though.

He managed, miraculously, to scrape himself off the sidewalk, kind of like a piece of gum, and began to stumble down the road. He would just keep going, at least until he found a place that was familiar… Maybe Kyle's house. That guy… His mom wouldn't let him leave unless he got into Yale (which hadn't happened yet), so here he was… still… wasting his promised life away in South Park. He kind of felt bad for him, but not too much, because if Kyle wasn't still here he'd have no one to put him in check every once and awhile. He eventually found the familiar home, making his way up to the door and lazily knocking. Of course Kyle was the first to answer, he wanted any excuse to leave the lair of his mother.

"Oh dude… again?" The ginger asked, a slight grimace forming on his face. Kenny just gave a cheeky smile, scratching the back of his head. "Well come inside, I don't want you out on your own when you're like that…" He said, his voice mixed with concern and disappointment.

"Kyle, have I ever told you you'd be a good mom?" Kenny responded with a small smirk, immediately grimacing afterwards due to his throbbing headache. Usually he was better about not getting hungover, well last night he very much went over the line of too many drinks. The Jewish boy hummed grumpily and momentarily disappeared, before returning with a bottle of Advil, water, and an icepack.

"Okay, I want you to take one of these, no more than that," He carefully placed the icepack on his head for him, "and once you drink that whole glass I'll refill it for you.." He led him to the couch and sat down with him, looking him over with concern. "What did you do last night?"

"Doctor Broflovski to the rescueee.." The blonde boy sort of slurred out, taking the pill along with a sip of water. "Will you hurt me if I tell you I don't remember?" He tried to use a bit of his charm to keep Kyle from smacking him, but Kyle just gave him that look that felt like a slap to the face.

"This has gotta stop, dude, this shit is probably destroying your liver.. Not to mention your brain cells."

"C'mon Ky, you know I can't just do that… I don't… you know I don't deal well when I'm sober." There was a small silence, and after about a minute, Kyle decided to speak.

"I think you need to leave, Ken… Just until you can sober up, okay? It's… well it's bad for me as a friend to allow you to keep hurting yourself, and I worry a lot so…" Kenny was surprised by this reaction, he had never told him to leave before. Ever… He slowly got up and took the icepack, huffing a bit. "But if you're in trouble, serious trouble, you can always-"

"That's okay… I don't need you anyways…" He lied, heading for fhe door. "Y'know who'll help me? Stan will."

"Stan was the one that told me to make you sober up."

The blue eyed boy's jaw dropped, a sense of betrayal overwhelming him. His two best friends, fucking back stabbing him like that… and talking about him behind his back… What was this, Mean Girls? Instead of Regina George, it was "let's make a plan to ruin Kenny McCormick's life," or so it felt.

"Dude, that's so fucking… ugh…" He stormed to the door, opened it briskly, and before slamming it yelled: "I'll go find someone that actually gives a shit about me!" An unfair statement, Kyle had been there for him forever. Even when he was busy fingerpainting. But apparently that didn't matter anymore. Or at least not in his present emotional state. He needed to get high, that's what he needed… to get high… but in the middle of the day? Where would he find anyone to smoke with.

(He has a don't smoke alone rule.)

Like clockwork, a familiar face made their way down the street, another person who shared his dangerous tastes, and they went way back…

"Hey Fucker!" Kenny yelled, gaining the attention of the other teen. He gave a smirk and made his way over to the sidewalk, where the other recently stopped for him, then whispered in his ear: "Wanna get high..?"

* * *

The room was filled with a dewey humidity, the air thick and the smell unbearable… but with their mind states it didn't really matter. The world felt like a cloud, a luxurious spot of carelessness and ecstasy… relaxation…

"Fuck~" Kenny sighed out, leaning against the shoulder of the other. Such good company… "Craig, we should fuck around…" He suggested in a lower tone of voice, not really caring what he said at this point. "...With these Doritos… in my mouth.." he decided to continue, ravaging the bag for just the dust. They had already eaten all the chips, but it didn't seem as though the blonde boy remembered.

"I don't roll that way, McCuntDick, and I definitely don't share my motherfucking Doritos.." Craig mumbled, turning his head so his chin rested on top of Kenny's forehead. They had done this countless times, each time similar to the last… but they both were relatively dissatisfied by the end of the session. This time needed to end differently… Once the orange jacket wearing boy licked his fingers of the cheesy goodness, he sat up and pulled the Tucker boy closer.

"We need to get more Doritos, Fucker, I want more of that shit…"

"From where…? I'm not going out like this shit…" Kenny remained silent for a moment, attempting to think, but his mind kept looping back to the same subject.

"No but seriously… we should…" he eyed him curiously as he trailed a hand along his jawline. "...Fuck around…" he whispered lowly, lifting Craig's chin so he'd look at him. God he was so hot… his black hair framed his face perfectly, and that hat just… suited him… and it made it better that he was taller than Kenny… He got bonus points for it… While he was daydreaming, the boy in the blue hat gently pushed away from his seducer, trying to keep himself as composed as possible with his foggy mind frame.

"I only fuck around with people I've tested, dumbass." There it was, the signature monotone expression and middle finger. Classic Craig. And at this point, Kenny was desperate, so…

"Test me then. .." He pressed closer to him again, refusing to take no for an answer. "Whatever it is, I'll do it… Just fuck around with me…" He had a way of getting what he wanted, a mixture of the puppy dog eyes and just being desperate enough that it was sexy. Craig was of course interested, he just enjoyed playing hard to get. It was a game to him, sex, smoking… a game. Mostly because he grew out of that Feldspar bullshit...

"Kiss me like you mean it then, faggot." He responded, surprised with how quickly the other reacted to the request. Almost as soon as he had said it the other boy was straddling his waist, arms wrapped loosely over his shoulders and his mouth on his. It was a heated kiss, passionate, sloppy… a bit lazy, but that was understandable. They both had gropey hands, Craig's found their way onto the smaller boy's ass, Kenny's under his hat and into his hair. They did indeed fight for dominance, and Craig had won it, forcing a submissive blonde boy onto his back and pressing between his legs. This was escalating quickly, but you could suppose it was due to their years of built up sexual tension. After a bit more of their rough passion, they were both becoming less patient with eachother, their slower kisses becoming violent and expectant… with a sharp tug of his lower lip, Kenny pulled away, basically ripping off Craig's blue hoodie. He couldn't stand this… usually he was fucking with the person by now.

"What are you doing, McFuckAss…" The ravenette breathed, beginning to leave his mark on the other's neck. He could sense the impatience, and as a part of his game, he would drag the experience out as long as possible…

"I want you... " Kenny replied, taking off his orange hoodie and white undershirt. "We should do this.. right now…" Craig chuckled in response and bit down on his neck, earning a surprised whine of lust in return.

"You don't know how to fucking enjoy anything, do you..?" He whispered, trailing a hand down the blonde's front and over his pants. "Listen, I'll give you the fuck of your life, you just have to be patient…" He purred, grabbing the other boy's crotch and earning a buck of the hips. "We're not gonna just…" He unbuttoned Kenny's pants slowly before pulling them down, "... rush through this… not a fuck and go…" He gently bit his earlobe and pushed down his underwear, giving a teasing stroke to his already hardened cock, "We're gonna give each other… all the shit… we've thought about… right?" He placed a firm grip on his member, loving the relatively high pitched moan he received as a reponse. Craig was much more… cocky when he was high… less to himself… and shit did it pay off.

"D-don't tease me you ass…" Kenny bit his lip, pulling down the raven haired boy's pants as well. It was interesting, he thought he was the only one who wanted to fuck in this 'friendship'... it would seem he was mistaken.

"You know you like it." He mumbled, smirking a bit and releasing Kenny's erection. "Flip over.." He stated, placing his hand on his own cock. With the other boy's obedience, he placed his fingers over his lips and leaned down to place kisses up and down his spine. He wasn't an idiot, he knew Kenny had done this countless times and knew exactly what to do. He was correct, and let out a sigh of sexual tension when his fingers were licked and sucked. Test passed… He eventually pulled his hand away from his mouth and, himself lacking patience this time, immediately slipped two of them into the other's ass. Most likely painful, but Kenny read as a masochist anyways, so he was apathetic to the idea of him being in pain. It was quite an experience, seeing the blonde like this… He knew what he was doing. A few thrusts of his fingers, a couple strokes to his own growing erection, and then to interrupt it all, a knock at the door. This was, of course, Kenny's house, but no one was supposed to be home.. Another knock, and Craig allowed himself to sigh, pulling his fingers out to the surprise of the other.

"Don't stop…" He protested, curling his toes and turning back over before sitting up. "Like you said, make it last, keep it going..?" Craig liked his persistent nature, it was alluring, and made you want to stay around him, but distractions were a part of the game as well.

"It seems like you've got shit to do, so I'm gonna get home." He ruffled Kenny's hair, giving him a charismatic smirk as he pulled his pants back on. He grabbed his hoodie as well, but purposely left his hat on the floor for Kenny to notice. "Have fun with whoever's knocking." He purred, and with that he was gone, sexually frustrated but pleased with himself.

Kenny pulled his own pants back on, and was about to snap at the person at the door, but once he knew it was Karen, his anger faded into a loving hug. It wasn't the first time she had ruined his sexual adventures, but she took priority over any fuck toy he had over… He and Craig would have to finish what they started…

"Why was Craig here?" Karen interrupted his thoughts, and all Kenny could reply with was:

"Weed."

(*Author's Note*: Please Rate and Review! I'd really appreciate it, thanks a bunch!)


End file.
